<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Angels Are Away, The Demons Play by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939907">When The Angels Are Away, The Demons Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, M/M, Mentions of past sexual violence, mentions of brutaliry, other heinous crimes, voice au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the rocky first meeting, the golden time team has finally completed its members, and they are about to face their first and hardest challenge by far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Angels Are Away, The Demons Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for my second check-in for the Project 94 fic fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting idly on his designated seat, Lucas is contemplating his life decisions. He looks over to his batchmate Jaehyun who is on the other side of the room, eyeing him with pity. Just two weeks ago, they were both excited to be transferred to the Seoul Metropolitan Police. He didn’t know what mistake he did to the universe for him to be transferred to the Golden Time Team response unit instead while Jaehyun was on the violent crimes’. Don’t get him wrong, the Center Director Oh, Team Captain Park, Agent Byun, and Agent Kim are nice people, even the ever-so-aloof Detective Kim seems nice. He just doesn’t understand the need for their team as there’s literally the 119 squad to handle emergency requests. For his two weeks on duty, all he did was either being idle, or going through the most ridiculous of requests. Just two days ago they were dispatched because of a foreigner who called asking for help. Thinking it was a life or death situation, they rushed on site only for them to arrive at the location with the said foreigner wanting to know where his designated embassy is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything seemed to be a usual day for Sehun’s team. He had been monitoring side by side with the Center Director of the 119 hotline and nothing amiss. A part of him is happy that no one is in possible danger, but at the same time he is afraid that he may not be able to prove the point of their team if they haven’t worked on any special case as of yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, looks like he was too quick to judge as a subordinate calls for him for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Center Director Oh, the caller is reporting her own husband, saying that her husband is out to attack the moron, and that he’s out with a machete.” His subordinate reports as Sehun gestures to her to transfer the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H...hello?” <em>Panicked, probably a woman in her forties.</em> Sehun thinks to himself. He throws a glance at agent Kim to track the location and the person from the other line and the huge screen in the headquarters flashes a social security document of a woman named Jang Hyunmi, 45 years old, wife of Na Jongsook and mother of Na Hyejeong and Na Hyunjoong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Golden time team, what is your emergency, Mam?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My husband is out to kill that motherfucker. Oh my god please help him! And help rescue our daughter! He—he got her again please I don’t know what he has in mind—” Sehun cuts her off with her babbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mam, I need you to recount the matter to me as calm as possible so we may be able to help you. Exactly who was he after and who do you mean by that motherfucker? Who kidnapped your daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jang Hyunmi audibly takes a deep breath before speaking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Hwang Chilsoo. That child molester Hwang Chilsoo. Ever since he was given pardon, our daughter was not..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for giving a chance to this little work. To be very honest I was quite discouraged with the result of my first check-in. So, if it is not too much to ask, I would love to hear your opinion about this. Make a person happy today. :)</p>
<p>Have a great time~ ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>